The WindClan Party Hour
by Pandamoniam
Summary: WindClan is throwing a party under the authority of their new leader, Rootstar! With Crowfeather managing the entire thing, will this party rock? Will Onestar ever be called Onestar again? Will Lionblaze ever stop doing the Macarena? Find out in The WindClan Party Hour!


Warriors Party Time!

**This is my Oneshot entry to the RandomClan forum. Warning: the cats will act like total dopes.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Attention WindClan!" a tiny, metallic green she-cat with purple tail striped exclaimed from atop a large boulder. "Your leader has an announcement!"

"What are you talking about?" Onestar growled and stormed out of his den. "I'm WindClan's leader!"

"Oh really? WindClan! Who do you like better!" the she-cat screamed shrilly. The Clan cats started chanting 'Rootstar' over and over.

"I win," she giggled as Onestar hung his head in shame. "Now then, Windclan! We are going to a party!"

"Party! Party! Party!" they chorused happily. Rootstar grinned and jumped down from the rock.

"What is going to happen at this 'party'?" Crowfeather asked his 'new' leader.

"Well… I dunno," she replied absentmindedly. "Maybe you can be the party planner."

"Really?" his eyes sparkled at this statement, "I won't let you down, Rootstar!"

"Awesome! You have to do everything but organize the food. That's my thing…" she smiled suspiciously and stalked away in maniacal laughter.

"Alright! Everyone heard what she just said, right!?" the dark grey tom yelled and ran through the camp.

"Yes we did. Now stop screaming in my ears!" Kestrelflight growled at the hyper warrior. The cat was immediately silent.

"Right. I'll start planning!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Crowfeather!"

"Yes, Onewhisker?"

"It's One**STAR**! Understand me?!"

"Whatever. Okay, what do you want?"

"Who the heck are these four cats?!" the brown tom yowled and pointed a claw at the four cats sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile.

"Oh. Those are the new cats that Rootstar let in. That violet one with white spots and white paws with a grey one is Violetstep-"

The violet she-cat waved her grey paw at them. The large orange tom next to her glared at them.

"-the tom next to her is Flamehead. He's her mate-"

"And don't forget it," he growled deeply at them.

"Continuing on… The ivory tom with green rings around his ankles is Talonstripe. He's Rootsar's mate-"

"But that's against the Warrior Code!" Onewhisker exclaimed in rage. "And stop calling me Onewhisker!"

"You're against the Warrior Code!" Crowfeather hissed back childishly. "Now stop insulting our leader and listen. The last cat with the green fur and purple ankles stripes is Rootkit, Rootstar's daughter."

"She breaks the Warrior Code!" Onewhisker screeched and ran through the camp. "And everyone keeps calling me Onewhisker!"

"Daddy, who's the crazy cat running around the camp?" Rootkit mewed innocently to her large father.

"Just some crazy old tom. Nothing you need to worry about," he smiled back and licked the back of her head repeatedly.

"Alright, back to what I was doing," Crowfeather muttered and padded over to the group of four cats. "Flamehead, Violetstep."

"Yes?" they meowed in unison.

"You guys are in charge of the decorating committee," the tom told them. The two cats saluted him with their tails and darted off to who-knows-where.

"Rootkit, you're the entertainment."

"Oh boy! Auntie! Did you hear that!" The small kit trembled with joy and anticipation at the news.

"And Talonstripe… You're… umm…" Crowfeather suddenly blanked and stared up at the huge tom. "You can be… MUSIC! Yeah! You're the music DJ."

"Awesome," was the ivory tom's reply.

"Alright people, let's get crackin'!" Crowfeather commanded WindClan all at once.

"YES SIR!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Violetstep, how's decorating coming along?" Crowfeather asked the violet she-cat.

"Terrible! Flamehead has no sense of decoration!" she hissed and glared at her mate who was attempting to hang up a disco ball inside of the enlarged Warriors den. Due to him being a cat, it was not possible for him to get in the position required to do this, so he ended up crashing to the ground with the disco ball on his head.

"Hey guys, whazzup?" he mumbled as he staggered over to the two of them. The disco ball caused him to become unbalanced and he wiped out. Luckily, the globe shattered.

"You're a mouse-brain!" Violetstep growled at him. "You hung squirrel bones in the nursery!"

"But Rootkit requested that I put them in there," Flamehead argued. "Besides, Nightcloud told me that they looked nice."

"Well she lied! They look disgusting! Take them down!"

"NEVAH!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Okay, maybe the entertainment will be better…" Crowfeather grumbled while he padded over to Rootkit.

"Hi, Crowfeather!" she squealed and whipped her tail back and forth in excitement. "What's up?"

"How's the entertainment coming along?" he asked and looked over her to see what she was working on.

"Great! So far, all I have is this done," Rootkit grinned and motioned to her stand.

"Whack-an-Undying-Cat? What the heck does that mean?" the grey tom asked after reading the label. Rootkit handed him her plastic, pink mallet.

"Just whack the heads that come up, alright?" she mewed and pressed the start button. "Oh yeah, and all of these cats agreed to do this. There are also some from StarClan."

"StarClan, really?" Crowfeather meowed in confusion, only to see a cat head pop up. "Ah! Firestar!" He slammed the mallet down as hard as he could, making the ginger leader cry out in pain before disappearing into the hole he had come out of.

Another cat came up this time. "AH! MOUSEFUR!" He brought the mallet down onto the old, brown elder's head and watched as she disappeared once more.

"This game is so fun! AH! FERNCLOUD!" he smacked the kit machi- I mean queen on the head with the plastic hammer and breathed heavily as she vanished into her hole. "Who else is in this thing?"

"I don't know… You'll have to watch, I guess," Rootkit replied as another head came up. "Look out!"

"OH MY WORD! DUSTPELT!" Crowfeather caterwauled and smacked the tom on the head.

"I think you get the point," the green kit smiled and hit the pause button. "I'll start on the other ways of entertainment… and torture…"

"Excellent!" the warrior chuckled darkly and stalked to the other side of the warriors den. They were holding the party there, after all.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** "**And how's my main man, Talonstripe doing?" Crowfeather yowled and slid up to the giant tom.

"Don't call me that," Talonstripe growled back in response and boxed Crowfeather over the head.

"Right, sorry… So how's the music coming?"

"Great! But you might want to buy some earplugs for the last half of the party. I'm going to play…" he whispered the last part to Crowfeather, whose eyes widened in terror.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the grey tom wailed and fainted in terror.

"Humph. I thought for sure he'd be excited." Talonstripe shrugged and went back to arranging his DJ station. "Oh well."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Attention WindClan! … And Onewhisker," Rootstar exclaimed from atop the boulder once again.

"MY NAME IS ONESTAR!"

"No one cares. The party will now begin!"

"Hooray!"

The entire Clan, plus a few other cats due to them having a tiny Clan, packed into the warriors den. The disco ball that Flamehead had broken was now put back together with duck-tape and hanging from the ceiling. Rootkit had set up Whack-an-Undying-Cat next to the beverage table that Rootstar had set up. All of the food on this table was seasoned with catmint, and everything that wasn't fresh-kill **was** catmint. The only thing that seemed normal was the punch.

Talonstripe had started off the party by playing 'Good Time'. He repeatedly used his paws to mess with the records over and over, so the screeching noise was starting to get annoying. Violetstep and Flamehead were arguing about the placement of the multicolored lights that reflected off of the disco balls. Rootstar was doing the Macarena, along with Ashfoot, Owlwhisker, Whiskerpaw, Lionblaze, Mistystar, Onewhisker, and Harespring.

"MY NAME IS ONESTAR!"

Breezepelt was glaring at everyone while he sipped on a glass of punch. Nightcloud was glaring at Leafpool, who Crowfeather had invited. Webfoot and Tornear were conversing with Dapplenose and Pouncetail, who Mistystar had brought with her, and Purdy who had come with Bramblestar.

Bramblestar was getting to know Rootstar, since she was the new leader, and had started doing the Macarena with the other cats. Kestrelflight was having a four-way catmint eating contest with Jayfeather, Littlecloud, and Mothwing. Willowshine was watching in shame.

Sunstrike was hitting on Tigerheart, who was hitting on Dovewing. Dovewing was hitting on Bumblestripe who was hitting on her. Ivypool was flirting with Foxleap, who was also flirting with her.

Out of nowhere, someone screamed "BANANA!" and a banana fight broke out. Lionblaze was the main target. It seemed that everyone wanted to prove that he could be defeated in battle. Ratscar ran up to him and shoved bananas into the younger tom's eyes.

"AH! MAH EYES!" the ginger warrior screamed and ran into the snack table. The punch bowl soared into the air and landed on Violetstep.

Talonstripe took quick notice of this and changed the song over to 'Thriller'. He then jumped into the safety hole he had dug behind the DJ stand in case of emergency.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD! LOOK AT MY FUR!" Violetstep caterwauled in rage and slammed a giant wooden mallet on Lionblaze.

"HEY! SHE TOOK ME MALLET!" Rootstar shouted and leaped on Violetstep. The two of them spun around and around and around and around and around and Graystripe is obese and around and into the hole that Talonstripe had hid in.

"STARCLAN SAVE ME!" he screamed as the fight started in his hole.

"WoAh… I fEeL fUNnY," Breezepelt moaned and staggered around. He then walked over to Jayfeather who was acting similarly and collapsed on him, then started laughing.

"I feel (insert random made up word here)!" Jayfeather shouted in a hyper voice due to the catmint. "Don't you?"

"Actually, I do now!" his half-brother exclaimed and jumped up to his paws. "Do you wanna be BFF's?"

"Totally!" Jayfeather proclaimed and staggered away with Breezeplet on his tail. Literally. Breezepelt was biting his tail in order to keep from falling over.

"Well that was… out of character." Crowfeather sweat-dropped and stared at his two sons who were now playing patty-cake together.

"I spiked the punch with catmint," Rootstar meowed from the random spot she had popped out of.

"Good thing we didn't drink any, right Leafpool?" the gray tom meowed to the cat seated next to him. She dipped her head in approval. "Excellent!"

"I'm alive!" Talonstripe exclaimed and leaped out of his hole. "And now, since everyone is hyper due to catmint-"

"YA DARN RIGHT WE ARE!" shrieked Bramblestar as he danced around dressed like one of those Can-Can dancers.

"Since everyone is hyper, I now present you with-" he pulled on the rope to the stage, showing a group of twolegs. "- One Direction!"

Apparently they were not hyper enough to not notice this, as everyone but Bramblestar, Oneweiser –

"My name isn't that hard to remember!"

-Breezepelt, Nightcloud, and Blackstar were all booing the band and running out as fast as their little paws could carry them. The mentioned cats were all cheering and staggering around due to spiked punch and catmint. (Except for Breezepelt. He was an actual 1D lover)

After that… shocking event, the remaining cats danced out of the warriors den in a conga line. The entire time they did this, they were singing 'Call Me Maybe'. None of them were on key.

Now that the party was over with, cats started passing out due to catmint intake. Mainly Mothwing, who had won the catmint eating contest, Jayfeather, who had come in a close second, and Breezepelt, who had drank 30 gallons of punch.

"Well, we should probably head back to ThunderClan," Bramblestar pointed out and started dragging Jayfeather behind him. "Feel free to keep Leafpool."

"Alright, bye!" Crowfeather shouted back. "Feel free to take Breezepelt!"

"All cats that can hear me!" Rootstar exclaimed from atop the boulder yet again. "I am stepping down from my position as you're leader!"

"Aww…" Several cats starting sobbing at this news.

"Crackwhisker will be taking over once again."

"IT'S ONESTAR YOU FLEA-BRAIN!"

"Crackstar! Crackstar! Crackstar!"

"I GIVE UP!"

"I hope Crackstar will be a good leader," Leafpool mewed and stared up at the brown tom who looked to be rabid. "Because I don't know how to treat rabies."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Man. I wish I could type dumb stuff like this all the time. Well, this is my first Warriors fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did.**

** P.S. Check out Chucklez-Lives-On's page and go on their forum through the link. Join WindClan. I order you to.**


End file.
